


And We All Fall Down

by Chocolatecandy56



Series: Mutant AU [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mind Manipulation, Still Hockey Players, Teleportation, War, mutant AU, powers, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatecandy56/pseuds/Chocolatecandy56
Summary: Follow Casey's journey as a very powerful mutant. A powerful, unregistered, and illegal mutant. His powers are intensifying and start to get uncontrollable once Rasmus Dahlin enters his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hfleury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hfleury/gifts), [GuixonLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/gifts), [LightTheDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightTheDark/gifts).



Casey never meant for any of this to happen, to get people hurt, to manipulate other people. His actions seem otherwise, but it was all an accident. 

Casey swears it was an accident.

Well, he’s paying the price for it because now there’s a war between humans and mutants.

And he’s the cause for it too. 

Not only that but the love of his life also hates him too. 

How could it get any worse?

Oh, well, legislation all across the world is making it worse by condemning mutants and restricting their freedoms and rights.

The entire world is having a field day because apparently not all countries require mutants to get registered, unlike America, and apparently having a mutation is much more common than what ignorant American government thought. 

Least Casey isn’t Russian, apparently Evgeni Malkin, Ovechkin, and all other Russiancs who are mutants can’t go back home now. 

Well, from what Casey heard, Russia isn't safe anymore, it’s becoming more of a wasteland at this point just because of the nuclear/mutant warfare going on. 

Rumor has it that Russia had the most concentrated amount of Tier 5 mutants among the world.

Not anymore, just because of the many mutant massacres that’s been going on there.

It’s like the Holocaust, but much worse becuase there’s only two safe countries out there, Sweden and Switzerland. 

But good luck getting there, the borders overseas are extremely difficult to get to, more die just trying to cross than the mutants who actually get across safely, if not life threatening injuries.  
Anyway, mutants aren’t allowed to even fly or go on a boat.

The only way is through the ocean, if you don’t get caught by the war submarines of coastal countries. 

The best bet for Casey, is to hide out in a secret mutant hideout shelters. 

He has lots of security, just because apparently he’s one of the most influential mutants out there, an impossible Tier 6. 

Casey is the only Tier 6 in mutant history. 

A lot happened to get to where Casey is right now, fearing for his life, and not even knowing whether or not is Rasmus is safe or not. 

Rasmus is the most important person in Casey’s life and no matter how powerful Casey is, he can’t seem to find Rasmus. 

When did it all go wrong?

Well, it all started when Rasmus got drafted by the Sabres in 2018. 

It only took a year later for all that they knew to come falling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the person I gifted to, their work is inspiring I love their writing! now this story is a mutant one with some hockey! Yay! Can't wait to finish an outline for the first part and then to get started on writing more!


	2. Chapter 2

Casey wakes up to a queasy feeling in his stomach, like something is going to happen today.

His instincts are usually right. 

Instead of worrying about it, Casey just plows through his morning to get ready for the first team practice with the new rookies who may or may not make it on the roster. But much to Casey’s chagrin , Rasmus Dahlin is going to make it either way.

There’s something funny about Dahlin and Casey doesn't like how unsettling just the thought of Rasmus is to him. 

It’s not even because he’s a mutant, a Tier 3 one, because Casey is one himself, but the difference between Casey and every other mutant who’s an American is that he’s unregistered. 

In Sweden it’s different, however, since every single profession in North America requires mutants to be registered with their abilities and how strong of abilities there are Rasmus had to disclose his mutant status. 

Casey’s mutation was so strong during the test that he was able to manipulate everyone into thinking that he’s human so that he could play hockey.

Because back then, there were no known mutants in professional sports. 

That, and his parents hated the idea of mutants. 

Casey’s used to being repressed because he doesn’t like the idea of the outcome of everyone that loves him, finding out and then turning that love into pure hate just because of some silly powers that he was born with. 

But they’re just not any powers, Casey realizes when he’s a teenager ger and growing stronger by the year, that they’re some of the rarest mutation power someone could get. He found this out while doing some secretive research to figure what was going on.

Only one person knows about his mutation and he vowed to keep the whole incident between themselves. 

At least Jake Gardiner is a mutant, a Tier 4, nearly immune but not quite close to Casey’s mutation, but a strong enough of a mutation to be able to only get half of the full effect of Casely’s mind manipulation. And enough of an immunity to his mutation that Jake figured it out. 

What happened when Jake figured it out was not a pretty incident.  
Just thinking about that gives Casey the chills, he does not want any problems with Dahlin nor does he want to worry about another person finding out about his mutation. 

And besides, Rasmus is only a Tier 3. 

It would have to be pretty damn obvious if he figures it out. Hell, Jack hasn’t even figured it out and he’s a very strong Tier 4 mutant, borderline to Tier 5 and almost couldn’t play in the league.

That’s another problem, there’s never been a Tier 5 mutant in the league. 

Everyone would know because the marks on every mutant’s wrist shows with how many thick stripes they have on which represents which Tier they are. 

The NHL requires each mutant in the league to wear a wrist guard to cover up the marks when in public. 

Casey doesn’t have to worry, ever since his mandatory mutant testing at four years old, his marks are hidden from everyone else, including mutants. And the marks don't appear on a mutant until they turn four, which is when every mutant in America are supposed to get tested to see what mutation they received. 

He’s not so sure about Tier 5 mutants, only because they’re rare, and they’re usually restricted to certain areas, so nowhere near where Casey has been.

There’s rumors where that the Tier 5 mutants can’t even go outside in the public without power containing chains and a whole squad of bodyguards. 

There’s nothing to confirm that because the American government hides everything.

The attitude towards mutants in Canada is actually almost as inclusive as Finland, which lets the mutants who don’t abuse their powers wherever they want. 

Both countries do require wrist guards and identification but the overall public opinion of mutants is positive, unlike countries like Russia and the United States, two of the most restrictive countries in regards to mutants.

The American government is the complete opposite to Canada and Finland, most of the public population condemns mutants, and there’s only a handle of spots that would allow mutants to even enter. 

It really sucks for team bonding since there’s now three, technically four if you include Casey, mutants on the team. 

But ever since Fleury got drafted, mutants in sports have become a bit less of a scandal and just more of like an inconvenience for certain preferences.  
Once Crosby, a Tier 3, became the best player in the world, the NHL has done some outreach to help the tensions between mutants and the American public. 

Now that doesn’t mean it prevents all incidents, which includes opposing players as well, but it did help the image of mutants in America and helped boost the amount of natural athletic talent in the league. 

Long story short, Casey does not want to be found out, however, he knows that everything changes as soon as he steps through that locker room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason why I updated this over sleeping was because I read a very sad chapter on a good fic recently upda8ted. I needed this to help me cope. Did not expect this chapter to end up like this but this is what I get for writing very close to midnight. Comments and Kudos and Bookmarks and whatever else there is on here helps motivates me to write!


	3. Chapter 3

Casey’s starting to get a large headache and a migraine during practice. He has to suffer through the rest of practice, although he just had to use his mutation on Jack, who was looking concerned. 

At least a little bit of the pressure building in his head stopped because he used his mutation, unbeknownst to Jack, who’s starting to get suspicious of Casey.

Good news though that Casey knows that Jake knows a guy who knows a guy who has this friend who can hook them all up with illegal mutant repressenats.

Casey only uses the current stuff for emergencies however, he used it all up since that first practice

Once he gets back to his apartment, he calls Jake. 

Jake answers worriedly.

Apparently Jake thinks that Casey’s condition/mutation is getting worse-he wants Casey to seek some professional help or something.

Casey refuses because he knows he’d get locked up for hiding what he is to the American government and to the league, no more hockey anymore for sure.

Casey had to agree that he couldn’t get anymore for two whole months, which means that Casey will have to portion himself, no matter how painful it is to not drown five pills in one sitting.

He also had to reluctantly agree that he wouldn’t overdose, even though it doesn’t even feel like he’s a mutant if he does that, but one the one time it went wrong, Jake had to clean up the mess.   
Jake threatened that if that happened again, he wouldn’t help clean up the mess and let Casey deal with the consequences of having other people of knowing about Casey’s mutation.

Jake hangs up and this lets Casey think back to the time where his mutation was growing into its full strength when he turned 21.

Casey thought instead of the repressent pills meant for higher TIers, which they didn’t work a lot on his mutation, that it would be okay to swallow a bunch of repressent pills meant for lower Tiered mutans. 

Jake never gave him those pills for a reason, and Casey should’ve listened, however it felt like his brain was going to explode due to the fact that Casey never uses his mutation, which gets to be a problem, especially when it’s growing in strength.

The results of the overdose almost exposed him if it weren’t for Jake finding him and convincing his friend to help him and then once Casey came to, he mind manipulated the friend into forgetting.

However, Jake knows how to get Casey passed out from using his ability, so Jake will make sure Casey won’t get out of the consequences this time around. 

Hopefully there isn’t any problems this time around.

If only Casey can get himself to pass out without any headaches, migraines, or nightmares while being unconscious.

He’s pretty sure it’s impossible, but if it gets that bad, which it already is, Casey can figure out better solutions.

The most concerning part of this whole debacle that Casey found himself in is the fact that his mutation was finished getting stronger after his final power sprout when he turned 21.

It’s impossible, unless if Casey is gaining a new ability, which is impossible-mutants can only get one power.

This gets Casey to think back to when it started: it started when Rasmus Dahlin entered his life.

This scares Casey because the only possibility of what’s happening to Casey is that he’s gaining a new power because he’s getting bonded to Dahlin’s mutation and to Dahlin himself.  
Casey knows getting bonded to another mutant is legend, unless if it’s the mutant’s actual mutation, however, he knows for a fact that Rasmus’s mutation is teleportation. 

There’s something going on with his mutation and Casey only knows it has to do with Rasmus.

Casey will definitely avoid him at all costs in order to preserve his identity of being a mutant.


End file.
